Legend of Zelda: Life of Passion
by AshhHylian
Summary: After OoT, and so far, before Twilight Princess, Link is living in Ordon, has admitted his love for Zelda, and is starting a new life. At 18 years old, what is to come? Love, Adventure and more.. M- for possible Lemon to come, language and distriptive violent action.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, I hope that it lives up to the standards I want it to. So RRR, feedback would be awesome. If you enjoy then, great, more to come soon. **

**Usual disclaimer applies. I do not own or have any affiliation with Nintendo's Legend of Zelda. **

* * *

_**Prologue - The Past**_

LINK

My name is Link. I am Hylian, but I was originally raised as a Kokori. My life took a turn when I was summoned by the Great Deku Tree as the first steps to becoming the hero of time.

You can probably imagine how shocked I was that I, and 8 year old, was going to have to save the wold I live in. This land is called Hyrule, and it's my home.

Some things happened from the Deku tree to my life now, like meeting the princess Zelda. (To be completely honest, I have been in love with this girl since I first saw her, but she is 3 years older than me, and in reality we have never had time to take our professional lives to the level of romantic).

So I travelled though out time and conquered the evil lord GANONDORF at the age of 15, with the help of my lady -Talk about a walk in the flowers- *sarcasm*. Haha.

I returned back to the past, it took me two years to finish my quest, I was ten and remembered everything that happened to me, but everyone else was blissfully ignorant that our home was safe and sound.

Going back to Kokori was weird, and I felt out of place; which of course was to be expected. I was bigger than the others and now, Navi was gone. I knew I couldn't stay...

I soon moved to Kakoriko, and stayed there until I was 14, and the world was no longer how it originally was. Kokori had lost all of its inhabitants when the Hylians discovered the land, and all the "children" vanished into the Lost Woods and was renamed 'Ordon'. Kakoriko soon turned into a ghost town, and castle town couldn't have been more prosperous.

I returned to Ordon, and my

Kokori home was still there, intact, and available. This was more than a tree house to me, it's where I belong.

Now I'm 18 years old... What happens next...?

* * *

**More to come soon. REVIEW PEOPLE! I want the good the bad and the ugly. **

**Should I add Lemon? Let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I do not own Legen of Zelda or its characters. **

**RRR! **

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Navi Returns**_

The sun rose over the trees and shone brightly through the window over my bed, that's what woke me, and the sound of Epona's whinny below my home in the stall I built for her.

I climbed out of bed and went to my chest of clothes, seeing the deep green tunic that Ilia ha made me; weird how I acquired the price of clothing, she didn't even know me before and said that she saw a young person wearing one when she was out in the woods and thought of me... She even made the cap that went with it.

I never told her about who she saw; I only thanked her, hugged her, and gave her a peck on the cheek as a token of my gratitude.

But instead of wearing it, it stayed folded up, just as it always had, never worn, and never wrinkled. I put on my Ordon rags and went to work.

Climbing on Epona, I trotted into town seeing familiar faces that I gave an empty "good morning" to everyday. I galloped to the south end of the small town to the gait ranch.

The goats had been let out for their breakfast already, and I herded them back in to the stables with Epona quickly, and left for my own breakfast.

I went to the tavern where Ilia had worked and ordered my usual: eggs, and bacon with a red potion to drink. I had to keep my health up... Just incase..

All of a sudden I heard a twinkle sound... It was something I knew I had heard before, but didn't remember exactly from where. Then, across the tavern a ball of light whipped past the window behind the bar. I ran out side, and thought I was imagining things when I didn't see the glow again, but I turned around, and right, in the middle of my face I was hit by a flying orb.

"LINK!?" the flying thing exclaimed, "Is it really you!?"

I'm sure I looked confused but I answered with no hesitation, "Yes..."

"I'm so happy I found you, and to think, you've been living in the place where Kokori used to be," the little ball of light sounded so excited, I wished that I could share her enthusiasm, but I couldn't remember who she was for some odd reason...

"I'm sorry, but who are you," I asked.

"You don't remember me, well that's typical, who would ever remember there first and only fairy," the orb, apparently a fairy, sounded so hurt.

"Fairy? I... I'm sorry. I don't know why, but I don't remember you. What's your name?" I tried sounded sincere, without sounding shocked.

"I'm Navi..." the fairy responded, still sounding sad that I didn't remember who she was.

"Navi the fairy? I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong guy. I don't remember having a fairy." I was honest. Then Navi said something that made a little more sense...

"That's because you're Hylian; only Kokori children acquire fairies and don't grow up, you however did, Mr. Hero of Time," she continued, "it's been a long time Link, but I definitely have the right boy. Except when you grew up, so did your memory, and that's why you don't know who I am."

I understood. When she called me the Hero of Time, I knew she knew who I was. "We have to get out of where people can see. Follow me."

"I always will," she replied. That made me smile a little to myself for some reason.

Navi followed me home, and I hoped she would explain why she was here.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own legend of Zelda or its characters. Though, I wish I did. Enjoy this next chapter. I'm sorry about thelength. It's the longest yet, but, I wanted to add a little more detail. **

**RRR! **

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Remembering and Undertanding**_

We returned to my home and Navi told me I should get settled for what she had to tell me.

She told me everything I already knew about my past, but she was there for all of it. To guide me and help me through my adventures, that the Great Deku Tree assigned her to me, but that because I was Hylian, I didn't need her by my side when I returned the sword to the Temple of Time when I was ten.

It all made sense, and soon I remembered who she was, but still didn't understand how I could have ever forgotten such a great companion. Must have been trying to put my past behind me, and trying to forget where all my scars came from. I blocked out the memories that tortured me with nightmares for years later.

"Thank you, Navi," I said solomley, "I remember everything now.." but I didn't know of that was a good thing. Would my nightmares return now?

"You're welcome Link. I've missed you. And now, something is happened to the Kokori people living in the lost woods. I don't know where any of them are, and the little Deku Shrub is beginning to fade fast." Navi started to sound scared, but I let her continue after her short pause, "Darkness is covering the land of Hyrule once again, but I don't know where it's coming from, that's why I came to find you."

"So you need me to help you? That's what you're asking right?" I said, sitting bent in my old wooden creaky chair with my hands over my face.

"I was hoping that we could peruse one more adventure together, Link. You are the only one I know who is capable of defeating darkness."

Navi came closer to my face, her light was dim with sadness, but her voice sounded of hope. She floated in front of me, and I could see her, for the first time in a long time. Obviously I had forgotten what her little body underneath the glow looked like. Naked. Which I remember, made me slightly uncomfortable when I was younger. Now it didn't bother me. I ignored it, and looked into her piercing, soft, pink eyes. "I will help," I said, in a tone that, I hoped, would reassure her. "What do I need to do?"

After what felt like moments, the sun was going down, Navi and I talked, literally, from dawn till dusk. She explained the Deku shrub and it's wilting, and the Kokori children disappearing, even after living so long in the Lost Woods.

She asked me about a sword and shield, and of course I still had a decent sword and a beautiful, hand carved, shield. I had been teaching the young boys in the village basic defense with a sword. (Every young boy should learn how to defend himself, and I happily welcomed the young girls.)

I remember my third class of defense...

FLASHBACK

She walked in so gracefully, I had never seen such poise, (except for one other time, when I met Princess Zelda). I knew who she was, her Uncle was the greatest swordsman, other than me, living in Ordon, and she was the mayor's daughter. Ilia... With her beautiful dirty blonde hair, that came to her waist, tied tightly back. She was the only girl I knew who wore pants; baggy and to her shins, like mine but they looked stunning on her, matched with her light weight material, white shirt with no sleeves and a neck coming down to a V where you could see... just... the... sligh..tes..t... bit.. o-..

"Hiya, Link," she interrupted my perverse thoughts, bringing me back to reality, "I want to join you're defense class."

The boys all chuckled with each other, but stopped when Ilia drew her sword at Malo, a short, and pudgy boy who wore a smirk on this face all the time, like he was always up to no good.

"What is so funny, Malo? Scared that a girl might show you how it's done?" Ilia had a serious look, I thought that she would take his head off.

Before she could actually puncture something of Malo's, I intervened. "Of course you can join, Ilia," I said, I tried to hide my beat red face by looking everywhere but at her.

"Great!" she said with enthusiasm.

"But wait, she's a girl! How do we know she can even use a sword!?" Malo sounded infuriated by my acceptance.

"Then how about a little duel? Link, verses... Me," Ilia was challenging me? Why?

"Ilia, I don't know if that's such a good idea, I wouldn't want to hurt you," I was honest, but also lied a little. I wanted to, I knew I wouldn't hurt her, and fighting a girl sounded, well, intriguing.

Ilia smirked at me, "I will be fine, Link," she gave me a wink, "trust me."

"Alright, why not. Boys," I turned my head, "would you like to see me duel Ilia?" The boys all nodded their heads in unison, with large smiles on all of their faces,

I knew that I couldn't decline now.

Ilia and I stood an equal distance from each other. Not too far, but also not to close. I dropped my shield to make it even, but first asked Ilia if she wanted it, she declined.

I drew my sword and so did she, taking a stance we began.

Seconds past before any movement was made. I refused to take the first swing, and she understood. Moving light on her feet she approached me with a jog, sword in both hands, and pointing from her thigh, to a small angle away from me. Thinking that she would attack with a frontal blow, I raised my sword like a shield diagonally across my body, but by the time I had done this she was gone, and I heard a voice and felt a sword poking my back...

"Dead," Ilia's voice behind me was a shock. I didn't even see what she did. I definitely underestimated her.

"Well done," was the only thing I could say. I wasn't sure I wanted to go again, but the boys didn't seem convinced that she could join just yet. "Again?" I asked, winking at her, like she did to me before the fight.

Ilia looked at me with fire in her eyes, "Let's go."

We placed ourselves in the same positions as before, but this time I made the first move. With my sword drawn I made my way to her. I swung it and she hit her sword against mine, and the clang of the two had the boys interested in what might happen judging from round one.

She hit me with her elbow in a shield attack and when for my torso with her sword. Countering, I rolled to her side and put my sword at her throat.

Before I could say "Dead" she had her sword edge on the small of my back, and looked at me with pride, but we didn't end it there.

We side stepped away from each other started swinging our swords, and with each swing there was a clank, she had a counter attack for everything I did... She was very good.

I would attack and she would perry, and vise versa.

When I took the risk, I glanced over at the boys, who's enthusiasm had changed to boredom.

How long had we been fighting? I looked at the sky, twilight already, it had been three hours.

I called the match; telling everyone they could go home, but I told Ilia to stay.

"You're very good," I admitted to her. I was sweating beyond belief and didn't realize until now. That was a workout and a half, that I hadn't done in a long time.

"Thank you. Do you think the boys are convinced I can stay?" She asked.

"Doesn't matter what they think. I make the rules, and I say, that you, are more than welcome, to join." I was trying to hide my excitement, but it was hard.

After a few classes, I named Ilia my teaching assistant. The boys weren't happy, but I didn't care.

She was amazing, especially for only being 16.

I grew to quite like her after a few months, but never said a word.

END OF FLASHBACK

Navi interrupted my memory quickly, saying that it would only be a few days before we had to leave, and that I had to locate the sacred place the Master Sword was moved to.

I went to bed that night, scared I would have nightmares... And drifted off in no time, due to my mind-numbing day.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Legend of Zelda or its characters.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3 - Goodbye_**

*_His flames engulfed my body. Ganon was going to defeat me, and the whole world was going to turn to despair. _

_I looked around for my princess, and heard her scream. I was laying on the ground, in pain, burnt, and unable to move._

_Distracting Ganon from me, he formed back into Ganondorf. He walked toward Zelda, sword drawn. Lifting his blade he stabbed her in the heart._

_"NOOOOOOOO!*_

I woke up, screaming, the nightmares were back. I wiped the cold sweat off my forehead with the back of my hands, and looked around for Navi. I scanned around the room and saw her on the end of my bed cuddled in a piece of cloth as a blanket.

I got out of bed trying not to wake her, grabbed my under dress, chainmail, white tights, brown goat leather boots, and...my green tunic and cap...

Stuffing everything in a sack, I climbed out of my house, and rode Epona to Ordon Spring.

I walked into the edge of the spring and took off my rags. My body was exposed, but there was no one, but my clidesdael horse, around. I looked at my chest, and saw the scar that ran from my left pectoral diagonally to my right ribs. This was the proof I had that every nightmare was real, and my destiny was never my own, it was already written and thrust upon me.

Thinking about my destiny, I glanced at the dull triangle shape on my hand, the Triforce, made up of three triangles with a hollow in the middle, each representing different. Wisdom. Power. I possessed the Triforce of courage. That was my destiny.

I walked into the water until everything but my head was under. The temperature was perfect. It wasn't too warm, but also not cold. It's like the spring changed the water depending on the heat of your body, it felt amazing.

I dunked under, letting the spring consume me. I felt rejuvenated, like I could take on the world all over again.

I thought while I was I the water. I was going to have to tell my class today, about my leaving, and the disappointed faces in my head saddened me. Telling them goodbye was going to hurt, more than any wound I have ever received.

After, what I thought was an hour, I got out of the spring. The sun started to show over the ridge, and my class would be starting after everyone got their breakfast.

I exited the water and got dressed. Putting on my tights, then my underdress, with my chainmail over it. I leaned over to lace my boots tight, and then finally, put on the deep green tunic and cap.

I got back on Epona and rode for home where Navi was waiting for me. She gave me a condescending look when she saw the direction I was coming from.

"What's your problem?" I asked, "Wake up on the wrong wing?" I giggled to myself, but she didn't seem as amused.

"You took off this morning at Godess knows what hour, and that's fine I understand, but, you went into the woods. The very place I told you strange things were happening!" She sounded angry, with a hint of concern. Hadn't she known I'd been taking care of my self a long time? I didn't need her bossing me around and telling me what to do.

"I went to the spring, so calm your glow down. I'm fine," I said. I didn't like my actions being questioned.

"Whatever." She flew away, knowing she lost the argument and left me to go about the rest of my morning in piece.

My class arrived on time, and Ilia was the first, noticing what I was wearing, and gave an acknowledgment that indicated she was confused to why I was FINALLY wearing the tunic she made me. I couldn't help but feeling sad. I had really begin to care about her, and now I had to tell, not just her, but everyone, that I would be leaving, and that this was our last class for a while.

When all the boys arrived I decided I would teach and then announce.

We were going to work on the 'Helm Splitter'. The previous class I asked everyone to bring their shields, and they all had.

I reviewed the shield attack and introduced using the sword after it.

The class ran for 2 hours before I ended it, and told them all to sit down.

"I have something I want to tell you all," they looked at me with curiosity, "I think you are all doing great, and want you to continue learning. Never stop. There is always going to be someone who knows something that you don't. Don't try and show them that your better. Analyze what they are doing and learn different techniques that I haven't been able to show you." I choked back my sadness and was going to continue when Colin interrupted.

"Are the classes over Link?" His eyes looked sad, and hurt. Colin was the youngest, and Ilia's cousin. No doubt his father, forced him here, but he loved it. And even though he was shy, and learned slower than the others, I knew that he was going to be just as good. When I looked at Colin, I saw that same little boy I used to be. Scared and confused about what and why things were happening.

"For now," I answered, "I have to go away for a while, and I don't know when I'm coming back." The boys hung their head in sadness, and when I looked at Ilia she was crying.

I walked to her and put her hands in mine bringing them up I kissed them, and then brought them to my chest. "Please don't cry," I said to her.

She started sobbing, "Wh-why do you have to go?" I pulled her close to me, and kissed her head.

"I will return," I told her, "I need you to be strong. I want you to take over my class." I held her there for a minute before she said anything else.

"I will," she said. I gave her another peck on the head, she looked at me with her beautiful green eyes for a moment, then I watched her turn to walk away.

She pulled out the string that tied her hair back and let it fall down her body.

She disappeared into her house, and that's when the unexpected, uncontrollable words whispered on my lips, "I love you."

I can't believe I just said goodbye...


End file.
